


Desdichado

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Dalton Academy, Dancing and Singing, Gen, M/M, Music, Mythology References, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: Theo and Stiles, on a perfect day.Until It's not.





	Desdichado

"I haven't heard from your friends in McKinley recently." Theo commented from his bed.

"Ugh, Don't even mention that." Stiles complained, "They've been on radio silence since Sectionals."

"I'm guessing Lydia Martin is the main reason."

"She's the sole reason, mister." Stiles rolled his eyes, "She practically yelled at me back then 'Mieczysław Kazimierz Stilinski-Whittermore, you told me you have no solo!' "

"That's your full name, really?"

"That's rich, coming from someone named Theodore Nicephorus Raeken." Stiles retorted.

"Better than yours. But you didn't have a solo, You had a duet." Theo changed the subject back.

"That's what I told her, which, unsurprisingly made her go ballistic." Stiles sighed, "And you could guess the rest."

"Well, you still have the Warblers, you know." Theo moved to hover above Stiles.

"And you, of course."

"Just so you know." Theo smirked and leaned in.

Just half a inch closer and then…

And then someone started to knock their door.

"Ignore that, please." Theo whispered.

The person outside only knocked louder.

"Oh you must be kidding me!" Theo hissed.

"I guess we should answer that." Stiles tilted his chin at the door, "Whoever out there is quite persistent as it seems."

"We would continue that later." Theo reluctantly got up and opened the door. Nolan was standing outside.

"What the hell? You couldn't wait for like, five minutes?"

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session." Nolan said, "But please don't forget Warbler practice at 5 tonight."

"Wait, what?" Theo asked in confusion, "I thought it was 7."

"Well it was. Until Corey arranged a dinner date."

"Hope it won't be as disastrous as last time." Theo replied.

"Oh please," Nolan rolled his eyes, "Anyone would be better than Dwight."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles wondered out loud.

"Corey is famous for his terrible taste in men." Theo explained, "Exhibit A – his last date, Dwight, is more superstitious than a 19th century Russian farmer, and carries a bottle of his so-called holy water wherever he goes."

"He nearly poured mercury over me because he thought I'm possessed." Nolan said.

"He insisted that I'm actually a chimera!" Theo added.

"I could only guess what on earth happened then. Why would Corey even consider dating him?" Stiles grimaced.

”Actually that's a question we've been asking ourselves for months.” Nolan said, ”Their date even went as far as meeting friends, what a miracle.”

”Thank god Logan chased him out of the senior commons and our life for good." Theo sighed, ”After he tried to bath Logan in rock salt, I may add."

Stiles only squeaked.

"I think we traumatized him again, Theo." Nolan laughed quietly, "But anyway you would show up to the practice in time, right?"

"Okay, we'll be there, I guess."

"Great! See you then." Nolan said excitedly, "So now you two could return to your heated make out session."

"Gossiping is not a good hobby, Holloway. Now if you could kindly say goodbye." Theo nearly slammed the door in Nolan's face.

"Consider it's like half past four now and we're still out of uniform, I believe we should get dressed first." Stiles said as soon as the door closed.

"Well, there goes a perfect afternoon." Theo lamented.

* * *

"Let's try a twelve part harmony with a fixed formation this time." Josh declared, banging the gavel as everyone entered the common room.

"You mean like a stool choir." Sebastian said bluntly.

"You could've used a better phrase." Josh glared at him.

"And a better etiquette, Smythe." Theo narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, I do believe we're here to practice." Sebastian retorted, "And what happened to the free country, Raeken?"

"Hate to say it but Meerkat's right." Stiles decided to interfere, "We should've been rehearsing instead of bickering."

Theo let out a huff but gestured Josh to continue. Stiles found it's hard to focus on the speech about the practice, he couldn't help but noticed the tension between Theo and Sebastian. What's happening between them?

The background vocals started, forcing Stiles to concentrate on the song. He decided to ask Theo after the practice.

(**Theo**, _The Warblers_, _**Theo with the Warblers harmonizing**_)

**Sugar, sugar**

_Oh_

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions**  
** He's so nervous avoiding all the questions**  
** His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding**  
** Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking**

_**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**_  
_ **Come on sugar let me know**_  
_ **If you really need me just reach out and touch me**_  
_ **Come on honey tell me so**_  
**Tell me so baby**

**He's acting shy looking for an answer**  
** Come on honey let's spend the night together**  
_**Now hold on a minute before we go much further**_  
**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother**  
** They catch a cab to his high rise apartment**  
_**At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant**_

_**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**_  
**_Come on sugar let me know_ ** _(Let me know)_

_ ** If you want my body and you think I'm sexy ** _  
_ ** Come on honey tell me so ** (Tell me so)_

_Oh_

**His heart's beating like a drum** _(Beating like a drum)_  
**'cos at last he's got this girl home** _(He's got this girl home)_  
**Relax baby now we are all alone** _(Now we are all alone)_

_ **If you want my body and you think I'm sexy** _  
_ **Come on honey let me know**_

_ **If you really need me just reach out and touch me** _  
_ **Come on sugar let me know**_

_ ** If you want my body and you think I'm sexy ** _  
_ ** Come on honey tell me so **_

**Tell me so, baby**  
_ **If you really want me** **just reach out and touch me**_  
_ **Come on sugar let me know**_

**Oh if you want my body**

"I would call that a success." Nolan declared after they finished, "Practice over. We have to let Corey enjoy his dinner date, right?" The Warblers wolf-whistled in response.

"I hate you all." Said boy only muttered as he stepped out of the room. Other boys started to move at the same time and soon they left the commons to claim their dinner.

"So what do you think about it, Stiles?" Theo gathered his sheet music and gestured Stiles to follow him out. They're one of the last people in the commons.

"As perfect as ever, I would say."

"Thanks." Theo flashed his charming smile again.

"Though I have to ask, what's the deal between you and Sebast-" He was cut off by a familiar female voice.

"There you are Porcelain. I've been looking for you."

"Erica? What are you doing here?" Stiles was truly surprised. McKinley is almost one and a half hour from here and shouldn't she be at the Glee club practice?

"I'm here to tell you it's time to ditch your bashful schoolboy fuckbuddy in Gay Hogwarts and return to the dark side."

"Care to be more specific?" He's more or less used to her insults, they actually brought up a strange nostalgic feeling.

"The Banshee and the Basilisk." She simply replied.

"Not again?!" Stiles groaned.

"Now we have to go before anyone tore the other's vocal cords out." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the parking lot, "And you, Evil Chihuahua, are not allowed to follow because if you dare set one of your preppy feet in the McKinley choir room the Banshee would throw an even larger fit." She pointed her finger at Theo.

Sebastian snickered at the nickname nearby and Theo gave him a glare.

"Wait, you drove nearly an hour, only to fetch me to solve a problem that happened-"

"Two days ago and ever since." She finished for him, "It's basically unbearable now, and that's from me."

"…We'd better hurry up if we don't want to dig graves for them." Stiles sighed defeated. Fate almost never favoured him nowadays.

* * *

"I believe I told the twins how to deal with it before I left." The duo entered the hallway of McKinley after an eighty-minute-drive.

"Don't even mention them!" Erica snapped, "They're acting like one second away from getting a bucket of popcorn."

"Actually, most of us got the same idea at one point or another but, still." She added reluctantly under Stiles' gaze.

"Stiles?" Another voice cut his retort off as they turned around a corner. Scott McCall was slumping against the locker not exactly far from the choir room.

"Alpha pup," Erica snarked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My head hurts." Scott groaned while standing up.

"You don't get to say that when you're hiding outside!"

"Whoa wait a minute, they're still fighting, verbally?" Stiles held his hand up to stop Erica.

"Well…there have been no blood or scream or horrified people flowing through that door, so I guess yes." Scott answered.

"No I mean…you know what? Screw it." Stiles breathed in deeply, then walked towards the gate to hell, with the badass couple trailing behind like a pair of puppies.

"It's basically…" Scott opened the choir room door for him and two figures he's more than familiar with greeted him.

"It seems that you have nothing left in your left side brain and nothing right in your right side brain." Lydia's voice was basically dripping with sarcasm. 

"I'm so moved, you're actually not shrieking for once!" Jackson shot back immediately.

"...Something like that." Scott facepalmed.

"Alright I have to say it's actually better than expected." Stiles took out his phone and start searching for something, "I almost thought I would walk right into a bloody murder scene."

Scott only laughed dryly.

The insult competition was cut short as music boomed across the room, everyone stared at Stiles, whose phone was blasting a tenor version of _Werewolves Of London_, soloed by a familiar voice.

"Stiles! I think we agreed that record is a blackmail material!" Jackson recovered from the initial shock first.

"That's why I'm playing it, Jax." Stiles chuckled. Jackson opened his mouth but his retort was cut short by a shrieking voice.

"**SPY!**"

Ah, he knew it.

"Nice to meet you too, Lyds." Stiles turned towards her while ending the blackmail track, "I heard that you really enjoyed my sectional duet." He made sure he stressed the word 'duet' especially. Then, having no intentions to wait for her answer, he continued, "Where's Mr.Hale anyway, shouldn't he be here?"

"He's ill." Isaac told him, "Coach Chastel claimed she poisoned him with aconitum."

"And as I told you countless times, if aconitum is involved he won't be just ill." Lydia open fire again, "Speak of you, Stiles, no spies are welcomed here."

"A 'Stiles I miss you so much, please come back.' would work just as fine." Stiles replied, "By the way, I think I'm still considered one of the founding members of this group."

"So is this your grand return from the preppies?"

"No. If so I would've made it even more dramatic, you know me." He straightened his blazer for the point.

"Now, ladies and jackasses and Lydia, anyone cares to explain why you were having an insulting contest instead of singing?"

"Scott broke into your dad's liquor cabinet!" Malia happily supplied.

"What the hell?"

"To be fair, we were actually searching unhealthy foods as you instructed." Isaac explained.

"Actually we found three bags of bacon in the liquor cabinet. Regular bacon that was, not those turkey bacon." Kira added. Wow, the old man did deserve some credits, he always wondered where his dad's secret stack of bacon was.

"Ethan took them home." Aiden chimed in.

"And Scott took a bottle of Courvoisier." Allison said.

"Why am I not even remotely surprised?" Stiles sighed. The other teen at least got the decency to look ashamed.

"Needless to say, Mr.Stilinski was double pissed…" Danny continued.

"And he somehow blamed me for all it! While Jackson was the one who started the search!" Lydia finished.

"Excuse me, Wasn't that you who invited themselves and the whole club to the search, while I planned to do it with Ethan only?"

"Well if so you wouldn't be able to find those bacon."

"Childish, all of you are." Stiles commented, "I can't believe you fought for two days over something as trivial as this."

"It's not a small deal!" Ethan squeaked, " we don't want to die when visiting you or Jax."

"Why you've done nothing wrong. Except for you Scott, of course." Stiles glared at the said teen again.

"He said he would shoot us if he sees any of us again anywhere close to your house." Isaac grimaced.

"Okay, how about this," Stiles sighed, "I'll deal with the old man myself in winter break, make sure he's harmless, and you return to your practice, like right now."

"Long live Stiles Stilinski, the king of straightforwardness." Erica mockingly bowed.

"Anyway, we were going to practice before this small disagreement. My teammates already provided a long list of the song they want me to sing as solos." Lydia replied.

"When did that happen?" Aiden asked in confusion, earning him a sharp smack on the head.

Stiles' face slowly rearranged into a smirk, then he belted out the finale of _Defying Gravity_, hitting the high notes perfectly.

**And you won't bring me down**

**Bring me down**

**Ohhh...**

He managed to hit A5 in the 'Oh's, for that he gave himself a round of applause.

****"See ya." He almost laughed out loud upon seeing the facial expression of Lydia, but he was able to keep a straight face as he leave the choir room in the most dramatic way he could manage. He could be blocked for another two weeks and lost his vocal cords during Christmas, but that's the problem of another day.

"Thought you would follow me." He yanked the door of the silver truck in the parking lot open.

"No, I'm only here to try the infamous slushie out." Theo replied with a smirk, raising a cherry slushie in his hand.

"If you said so, dear." Stiles gave him a _who are you kidding_ look, "Thanks for the ride though, I do need to get out of here before Jax remembers he got dirts on me too."

"Oh? Do I get to know what it is?" Theo teased.

"Browser history. Every normal teenager's little secret."

"I claim my right for the spoiler."

"I don't think you would like to know." Stiles said cautiously.

"What if I really want to?"

"It's pretty eccentric, I should warn you in advance."

"It can't be that bad." Theo claimed, taking a sip of his slushie.

"Emm...I kinda have a werewolf kink?"

Theo choked on his slushie. He coughed with his face turning red, Stiles handed him a paper napkin in amusement.

"Oh fuck, Stiles!" Theo cursed between the coughs, "Warn a guy!"

"I believe I did warn you." Stiles tried to supress his laughter, "Now mister, after your recovery from the shock we're going to have a lovely dinner date."

* * *

Stiles was seriously considering what would happen if he tossed his Medieval History textbook into the fireplace. Dalton was much stricter in terms of school works, so here he was in the commons, trying to understand what the heck was the book talking about on Charlemagne's coronation on Christmas Day in the year 800.

"Earth to Stiles." Suddenly a familiar voice rang from the doorway with a deep thud.

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck! Stop doing that! You scared me."

"Well good." Theo grinned on the couch, "Because I'm Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you stop studying so hard."

"Okay then, what's with the boombox?" Stiles rolled his eyes, hard, "Who even use those craps nowadays?"

"I'm feeling especially retrospective." Theo said, "So I've decided it would be the best if we sing a duet."

"Oh? What is it then?" Stiles shut his notebook, "Not complaining though, I'd do literally anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

"_Baby, It's Cold Outside, _a personal favourite."

"Classic." Stiles stood up as he said, "So shall we?"

"Very good then." Theo smiled and pressed play. The music began to spill out into the room, Theo gestured Stiles to start.

(_Theo_ **Stiles** _**Both**_)

**I really can't stay** \- _Baby it's cold outside_

**I've got to go away** \- _But baby it's cold outside_

**This evening has been** \- _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

**So very nice** \- _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Theo moved in trying to take his hand, and he walked away from his spot to wander around the room, with Theo following him closely behind.

**My mother will start to worry** \- _Beautiful, what's your hurry_

**My father will be pacing the floor** \- _Listen to the fireplace roar_

**So really I'd better scurry** \- _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

**Well Maybe just a half a drink more** \- _Put some records on while I pour_

**The neighbours might think** \- _Baby, it's bad out there_

Theo handed him a cup of coke, he decided to settle on rolling his eyes.

**Say, what's in this drink** \- _No cabs to be had out there_

**I wish I knew how** \- _Your eyes are like starlight now_

**To break this spell** \- _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir** \- _Mind if I move a little closer_

Theo scooted closer to him until their bodies touched, he could feel the heat on his left side torso and he could've been blushing.

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried** \- _What's the sense in hurtin' my pride_

**I really can't stay** \- _Baby don't hold out_

_Ahh,_ _** but it's cold outside**_

Theo played the interlude on that old upright piano in the corner.

**I simply must go** \- _Baby, it's cold outside_

**The answer is no** \- _Ooh baby, it's cold outside_

**This welcome has been** \- _I'm lucky that you dropped in_

**So nice and warm** \- _Look out the window at that storm_

**My sister will be suspicious** \- _Gosh your lips look so delicious_

**My brother will be there at the door** \- _Waves upon a tropical shore_

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious** \- _Gosh your lips are delicious_

They continued their playfully flirtatious choreography, circling each other with occasional touches.

**Well maybe just a cigarette more** \- _Never such a blizzard before_

**I've got to get home** \- _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

**Say, lend me your coat** \- _It's up to your knees out there_

They were leaning on the fireplace, staring at each other intensely.

**You've really been grand** \- _Your eyes are like starlight now_

**But don't you see** \- _How can you do this thing to me_

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow** \- _Making my life long sorrow_

He leaned in a little as he sang his next line. Theo merely smirked.

**At least there will be plenty implied** \- _If you caught pneumonia and died_

**I really can't stay** \- _Get over that old out_

_Ahh,_ _** but it's cold outside**_

Their voices blended together in perfect harmony when they sang the last line together.

"Wow, It sounded more like a wolf and a fox rather than a wolf and a mouse." Theo commented as the last notes faded away.

"I would take that as an accomplishment."

"It is. Your voice is stronger and a bit more raspy than an ordinary girl, and you have this cunning undertone in your voice, so I think our version sounds better."

"Thanks." 

"Well, I should let you study now." Theo picked the boombox up, "The finals at Dalton are basically nightmares."

"Ain't that the truth." Stiles sighed.

"Meet you back in our room later?" Theo kissed him on the forehead.

"Later." Stiles smiled at the leaving figure, then the smile dissipated into a frown as soon as he returned to the coronation.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Theo stepped into the common room, "I got your text."

"It's Pavarotti." Stiles looked up from the canary cage, "I think he's sick."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know." Stiles replied with worry, "I've been taking good care with him, but he just won't sing, and he's losing his feathers."

"Oh, I believe he's just molting." Theo sat down besides him on the leather couth.

"What?"

"He's growing a new set of feathers so his body has to shut down a little." Theo explained.

"Is that normal, I mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Theo said reassuringly, "He's got food, water, and he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while, I'm sure he'll be singing again in no time."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
Do Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stewart  
Werewolves Of London by Warren Zevon  
Defying Gravity by The Cast of Wicked  
Baby, It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser


End file.
